The Protected Avenger
by wulfpatronus
Summary: Peter Stark was raised by Doctor Strange and Tony Stark, so that childhood was nothing close to normal. The only normal thing he had was a bully. When Peter is beat up, the Avengers discover it and try to stop it. Lots of angst, but lots of fluff inbetween. Language and mature theme warning. I own nothing but the story itself. Characters belong to Marvel.
1. Saved by Captain America

The Protected Avenger

(I know, sucky title but the title doesn't matter. What does is the story. So, I'm new to the Marvel Universe, but I'm hooked now. My favorite hero is by far Dr. Strange or Thor (with Tony or Steve in a close second). Anyhow, my favorite thing to see/read is Peter being protected by the Avengers. It'll probably be a multiple part, so I hope you like it. In this, Peter is being raised by Tony and Dr. Strange. Tony is called Dad and Stephen is called Papa. Quite a few swear words as well as violence and such, so a bit mature)

I walked down the hall, hesitant to leave the building, knowing what would come to me when I did. There would be bullies (specifically Flash, Elijah and Connor) who would be lying in wait to beat me up. After they did, I had to hide bruises from Dad and Papa. Usually, I succeeded since I was often alone when I got home. Dad would be at Stark Towers or working on suits. Papa would be at the New York Sanctum, training or doing some sorcerer stuff. It wasn't a good idea to stall since my parents always knew where I was. Dad would send a text to ask if I had gotten home safely or to ask when I was coming home. Believe me, having Iron Man and Dr. Strange as your parents makes things complicated.

 _Better go and get it over with, Peter,_ my mind kept telling me and I knew that I could not run away from this, especially since they were stronger and faster. It was futile, so I would end up getting hurt pretty bad. So, I usually would try and defend myself, but normally, it was pointless.

Why would Flash, Elijah and Connor beat me up? That was a question that I didn't have an answer to, but I knew they hated my guts. It all started in kindergarten when we all started school in the same class. The teacher allowed us to play with each other inside, so I had gone over to play with them. I had always been more of an introverted boy, so I preferred playing by myself or with the Avengers. I was one of the brainier kids and was labeled a nerd. Anyhow, I asked to play with them or to be with their friend. Flash immediately said no and pushed me away, telling me that I was a freak. My powers had come in by then (at age three) but I wasn't allowed to use my powers at school just yet. They made fun of me for everything I did, said or even breathed. They would call me "Penis Stark" or "Puny Peter" or something worse. It got worse as we grew older. In junior high, they would come by every day and beat me up. So, life at school wasn't the greatest but I didn't dare tell my fathers or the other Avengers that I was getting beat up.

Having fathers who are Avengers makes life extremely complicated. One is a billionaire who is practically known worldwide, so we can never escape the press. The other is a former neurosurgeon who became a sorcerer. It's something that I don't try to explain when I don't have to. Having a god for an uncle, once that's the Hulk or even Captain America makes it harder. Sometimes, they'll pick me up and allow me to train with them. It has it's perks though. Usually, I'll get the first brand new everything with Dad being a billionaire genius.

Making myself brave it out, I headed out the school doors, after bidding Ned a quick goodbye since he had something to do. Often, Ned would come over after school and hang out as well. Dad and Papa rarely had a problem with it since they were just happy I had a friend. Anyhow, kids walked by me and my nerves were starting to shake some. Dad had anxiety at times, but he started taking some to help calm it down.

"Look who it is. It's Penis Peter," Flash quipped while Elijah and Connor smirked like idiots.

I said nothing, since nothing was coming to mind right now. That was a rarity since I was the son of probably the two most sarcastic people on Earth. If Dad or Papa were in this situation, they would know how to get themselves out. Me? I wasn't as charismatic if you want to call it that, as they were. I was just me.

"Does he miss his mommy and daddy? Where are they now? I can remember now. It's on the tip of my tongue. That's right. They died before you could walk or use a toilet, asshole." He pushed me.

Flash pushed me hard, moving towards a location that was secluded so that no one would discover us. If I were him, I would've chosen different spots. He wasn't quite as smart as he was athletic. Almost nobody told him, "Hey, Flash, you're a nerd!" That was usually reserved for me.

With my quick agility (hey, I never said I was a total wimp, I could be in track and field If I desired to), I was able to stand back on my feet. How do you think I won my fights as Spiderman?

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Flash? Oh, that's right, football is over. So you're no longer of use to anyone until next fall comes." I snapped back, knowing that Dad would've approved of that choice of words.

The already dark look on Flash's face darkened even more, causing him to look purple with anger, and I regretted my word choice immediately. I wanted to sprint away or find my fathers. Making Flash angry was something that was never advised, especially when you're already an enemy of his.

"You're gonna regret saying that, you son of a bitch." He pushed me hard enough to make me fall.

I fell on the ground, with my hands scraped from protecting my fall on the concrete and looking totally bloody. They were scratched up, but Papa was a former doctor so he could easily stitch them up or treat them if necessary. My jeans were so far protecting my knees, but they ached from suddenly losing my balance. This was a beating I had grown accustomed to.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" I asked weakly as he punched me in the face to knock me down and make my head collide with the concrete.

"No, this is much more fun," Elijah held my arms back, bending them far enough back where they hurt.

"We can't get enough of giving the little brat the treatment he deserves." Connor added, making me stand up to worsen the "punishment".

I instead chose not to say anything as they twisted my arm to a point where it was in agonizing pain. Tears were starting to fill in my eyes from the pain already, but I blinked them away, not wanting them to see me cry. A punch was sent to my face again and I staggered backwards, but Elijah held me up to continue the beating.

"Let's see if the ass can defend himself when we do this," Elijah bent my arm back some more and I heard a crunch. My arm was definitely broken.

There was terrible pain in my broken arm and I wanted to cry out in pain. Not to mention that my face was bruised and that my knees and legs were scraped up from kneeling on the concrete.

Was I really that bad of a person that they wanted to do all this to me? Seriously? I didn't think I was that terrible. Dad and Papa as well as the other Avengers seemed to rather enjoy me, but lots of kids thought I was weird. Ned knew different but the others didn't know my secret.

I felt a rib crack as I was punched in the stomach. I needed medical attention and it needed to be very soon.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice made me look up and made me jump out of my skin.

Steve had pulled up in his wickedly cool truck and was in his full Captain America suit, looking extremely tough. There were several heroes that you didn't want to be on their bad side. One of them was Steve aka Captain America. He was one of the toughest avengers, despite being fairly old. Anyways, he had his shield out in front of him and Elijah dropped me.

I heard a few of my ribs crack as I collided with the concrete, Tears were filling in my eyes from the pain and I was hardly able to move myself now. This wasn't something that I could hide anymore. Especially not with Steve knowing about it. He likely would tell Dad and Papa. Word would get around and they wouldn't let me leave until I tell them.

"Y-you're Captain America! You're awesome!" Flash grinned. "What do you want with a wimp like Pen—I mean Peter?"

Steve's grew angry and I knew that wasn't a good sign. "You might want to take that back. Now get out of here and leave Peter alone."

Surprisingly, Flash, Elijah and Connor obliged and sprinted away, leaving me with my cheek against the concrete in tears. Normally, I don't cry about most things. I'm tough, but this was the breaking point. They were actually _enjoying_ getting to hurt me and it tore me apart.

"Peter, why didn't you fight back?" Steve asked as he hoisted me up, lifting me over his shoulder and carrying me as if it were nothing.

"I-I-I didn't w-want them to k-k-know that I was Spiderman," I answered as he set me gently in the back seat, letting me lie down in the back with a blanket.

He frowned and got in, shutting the door. "You defending yourself wouldn't have told them that you were Spiderman. Now, you need medical attention ASAP so I'm going to take you to your papa. And yes, I will be telling Tony about this. In fact, he'll be there when we get there. We were in the middle of an Avengers meeting when I came to pick you up."

I internally groaned but didn't dare say anything since I knew I would start crying if I did. Though I knew Steve wouldn't care if I cried (well he'd attempt to cheer me up), I still wanted him to see me as a man and not a boy. I hated seeming weak in front of the other Avengers.

Tears ran down my bruised face as I clutched onto the seat, trying to stay onto the seat but also as a soothing mechanism. Steve looked in the rearview mirror at me to check on me and his frown deepened in concern. I knew that he was only trying to look out for me and for that, I was thankful.

Ever since I could remember, Steve was right there by my side, rooting for me and making bad things go away when Dad and Papa were busy. I had grown quite close to him and he to me. My parents knew how close I was to him, so they gave me permission to go over to his house anytime.

"Hey, bud, you're going to be okay. I know you're in high school, but how about we go get some ice cream like we used to? We're right near the ice cream place. It'll get your mind off of this."

I started to sit up slowly, internally screaming from pain and nodded, climbing into the front seat despite being injured. Though Steve knew I shouldn't have, he didn't stop me from doing it. He simply smiled at me and pulled through the drive through, frowning when he saw my face.

"I used to get beat up as a young boy too. You don't need to feel ashamed."

"Am I really that bad of a person?" I asked as I started to eat my ice cream.

Steve shook his head. "Peter, you've got one of the kindest hearts out of all of the Avengers. You're a smart and funny boy. I feel lucky that you're my nephew."

I smiled slightly as Steve drove to the Avengers' house. This was not going to be good, I knew it.

"Will Dad and Papa be mad?" I asked, sounding like a tiny child again.

I often asked that after I had done something bad as a kid.

Steve shook his head. "No, at least, not at you. They'll be mad at those boys but they'll be concerned that they didn't see it earlier. You're at no fault, here, Peter. You won't get into any trouble."

He pulled into the parking lot of Stark Towers and helped me inside. I knew that I was going to be swarmed with hugs soon…


	2. The Threateners

The Protected Avenger

He pulled into the parking lot of Stark Towers and helped me inside. I knew that I was going to be swarmed with hugs soon, especially from Gamora and Natasha. There would also be quite a lot of affection from Dad and Papa. Basically, I would be surrounded with love and for that, I was extremely grateful.

Steve again carried me over his shoulder since my breathing was starting to hurt. It was also since I was basically only a hundred pounds and that was light to him. At his strength, he could lift two hundred pounds probably at least. He was very strong and that was only one of his abilities. He, Thor and Bruce were probably the strongest Avengers on the team. To everyone, I was as light as a sack of flour, and I was the baby of the group.

Not having to walk was the greatest thing to me right now, but being hiked over his shoulder started to affect my dignity. It was starting to become embarrassing to be carried as if I was a little kid, but with the Avengers, that wasn't going to change. I knew it could've been worse with Dad. He would've told a story about me when I was a kid, so I was glad that Dad was still upstairs.

"Why does Dad have like twenty floors in his tower? I swear we've been in here for about ten minutes," I groaned at still being bent over. Dad used to carry me like that when taking me to bed.

"Because that's how he became a billionaire, Peter." Steve answered as a little buzz alerted us that we were on the floor where the Avengers meetings were.

From the elevator, I could hear several voices. Dad was leading the meeting while Thor, Natasha and Bruce were adding to it. Gamora, Clint and the other Peter were eating and socializing. Papa, Bucky and Scott were contributing to the meeting. There were at least eleven people there which made things worse.

When they'd see me, they'd all treat me like a baby, but right now, I'd be happy at having some attention. It was still embarrassing to be an Avenger but to also be in school, having a curfew and having to do homework. If I even had to just study, Dad and Papa would make me miss the meeting just so I could do my homework.

"I really don't know how this will go," I looked at Steve.

He just smiled and walked through the door, gently setting me in his empty office chair and clearing his throat to alert the others. Part of me wished he hadn't done that but the other part was glad he had. This was happening now whether I liked it or not. Tears started to blur my vision again but I blinked them away.

Eleven pairs of eyes turned towards me, and I saw that Dad and Papa's were the first ones. Looks of happiness turned to looks of concern. Papa rushed over to look at my face and Dad ran over to do the same. Within seconds, Dad and Papa were on either side of me, gently touching my face.

"We need to get Peter down to the medical room stat. His arm is broken and needs to have a cast on. There's several deep gashes and bruises that need to be tended to as soon as possible," Papa sounded protective, careful not to hurt my arm.

"Can you walk?" Dad asked but before I could answer, Thor slung me over his shoulder, my arm screaming in pain. "Careful, Thor, you have precious cargo. I'm not going to be kind if you make his injuries worse."

Thor nodded and I frowned in embarrassment, but knew there was no way I was getting away from this. With the extent of my injuries, there was no chance I would be allowed to walk. Nor would I get out of explaining what caused them. I knew Steve would tell them if I didn't.

Once again, I was taken to the elevator and hiked over a shoulder, with Thor holding onto me. On either side of Thor were Dad and Papa, both having looks of concern and worry on their faces. Gamora and Natasha were standing in front of us with Clint and Bucky looking pretty angry. Peter and Scott were beside them and I was glad I was their friend and not their enemy.

The elevator didn't seem to take as long this time since Papa made a portal to the infirmary and had us go through it. Thor set me down on the bed, a bit rough on my arm, causing Dad and Papa to give angry glares towards him for that. Laying back, I allowed Papa to push up my sleeve and look at my arm. Bruce decided to help him since he had seven PhDs.

"Peter, I'm going to do a cast on your arm, okay? What color would you like?" Papa searched through his materials to put one on me. Having a doctor for a father was a big perk at times.

"Red, please," I answered as Bruce took off my shirt to examine my bruises.

Looks and gasps of shock came from the other Avengers, with Dad and Papa looking pretty sad as well. Normally, they tried to show that they didn't care about most things (aside from me), but whenever I was injured, that was different. They got extremely emotional.

"How did you get these, Peter?" Dad asked as Natasha and Gamora looked as if they were going to kill somebody. I'd hate to be Elijah, Flash and Connor since I knew that they would get paid a visit.

I started to stammer and Natasha made me look at her, her hand cupping my chin so that I was forced to look at her. "The truth."

"He was in a fight. Three boys were beating him up," Steve hurriedly answered for me and I looked down. "They were bullying him."

Shocked looks remained and I looked up at Dad, who didn't try to fake a smile. It wasn't in his nature to.

"How long have they been bullying you, Peter?" Dad asked, looking like he might go get his Iron Man suit pretty quick.

"Since kindergarten," I answered sadly and looked down. "I just didn't want to tell you because you would think I was weak and shouldn't be an Avenger."

Dad looked at me sadly as did Papa. "Oh, Peter, you know I will never think you are weak. You're the strongest boy I know."

"Strength isn't always in the form of muscles," Steve added.

"Being emotionally strong is a lot better than being physically strong. I don't know who the idiots were that were bullying you," Gamora smiled softly at me.

While they were talking, Papa had put on my cast while Bruce was administering alcohol and treating the wounds. Talking out my problems seemed to actually make things better. Dad was on my other side, protectively watching me with looks of reassurance.

"We're going to pay them a little visit," Natasha grinned at me. "Your dad, Steve and I will be making sure they pay."

Dad nodded with a big smile. "And you aren't going to be alone after school anymore until they're dealt with."

"Does this mean I can do fulltime Avengers stuff with you guys?" I asked with an excited smile.

Papa shook his head as my shirt was put back on and my pants were taken off. "No, Peter, not with the extent of your injuries. It means you'll have one of us with you at home after school until they're taken care of. You need to focus on getting better with your broken ribs."

The ribs had been healed by Papa since he was a healer and I was secretly thankful that he had healing powers.

"What were the names of the boys who were bullying you?" Clint asked as Dad got out his phone to put their names down.

"Elijah Wilson, Connor Anderson and Flash Thompson," I replied as Dad quickly put his phone away.

Steve looked down at me. "You need to rest, Peter. I imagine you're in a lot of pain, even if Stephen is a healer."

Papa nodded. "Do we have any pain killers? I'll also give you a sleeping pill since you need your sleep."

"Aren't those two too dangerous to be combined?" Scott asked as Thor sat down.

"No, I have prescribed these to patients before," Papa answered as he handed me some Ibuprofen and a sleeping pill. He handed me a glass of water as well.

Taking them, I drank them down and laid back, still feeling quite a bit of pain on the area that Papa stitched up. Luckily, the pain wasn't unbearable, but Papa knew that I would be in a lot of pain for a while. Like I said, doctor for father. I never was able to fake sick at home like other kids were.

The sleeping pill didn't take too long to kick in since my eyelids were starting to flutter from wanting to sleep. Allowing my body to fall asleep, I let myself lay back and start to drift off to sleep. I felt Dad and Papa both kiss my head and now I felt incredibly safe. I fell into a deep sleep.

….

(Tony's POV)

Once the kid was asleep, Steve, Natasha and I prepared to head where the boys would be. With my status as a billionaire genius and Natasha working for SHIELD, we had no trouble finding them all at Flash's house. Finding three boys was not really all that hard. The trouble would be containing my anger and not blasting them for bullying my son. Since having all the Avengers there was saved for the school meeting, we decided on having three of us go. It became that Natasha, Steve and I would go.

Learning that your kid was bullied was something you never wanted to learn as a parent. I always wanted Peter to have a better life then I did as a boy. My father was abusive (luckily my mother cared for me). At school, no one cared for me but that was also because I didn't care for anyone else. I was the smartest boy in school so everyone thought I was a smartass.

Not only was I angry, but I was hurting for Peter that he had gone through that. His parents died when he was a baby and his aunt couldn't take care of him. It became my responsibility to become his guardian. Now, I wanted to do nothing else other than take care of Peter and be Iron Man. The boys were going to pay for what they did to him.

"We have to remember that we can't do too much damage to them," Steve told as we had all gotten in our superhero gear.

My Iron Man suit was pretty intimidating so I hoped they would take the hint that they were going to leave Peter alone. Steve was in his Captain America suit with his shield and Natasha was dressed and ready to do damage. The three of us would be hint enough for them to leave Peter alone. The Avengers would protect Peter with whatever we had to do.

"That's a pity," I frowned. "Though I would rather not be sued and arrested."

"I know, but we want to leave them around for the school meeting," Steve reminded as we walked down the street.

The house looked very ordinary which seemed distasteful to me. To me, I hated ordinary things and I wanted Peter to have the best of things in life. That meant he got the newest toy and now the newest phone or gadget. There were at least twenty gadgets in the house and Stephen agreed on that. We got him the newest video games and whatever he wanted. The house was a bland blue with a white roof. It was a two story house with an SUV and a truck in it.

"This is so bland," I frowned

"Tony, not everyone is a billionaire genius who has three mansions and about ten convertibles," Steve remarked.

"Oh, right," I looked down and knocked on the door.

A woman answered the door. "Hello, what can I help you with? Y-You're Captain America and Iron Man with a woman."

I looked at her with a frown. "I'm Tony Stark, father of Peter Stark. Elijah, Flash and Connor have been bullying them. We wanted to have a talk with them."

"A _calm_ talk," Steve glanced at me and Natasha who were ready to kill someone at this point.

Too scared to refuse, the woman who was Amanda Thompson, moved out of the way and gestured for us to go through. Most people knew not to get on Steve's or my bad side. Most people were able to do it by harming Peter or even just insulting or making Peter sad.

"Flash," I called as Steve and Natasha followed after me.

"In the first bedroom on the left," Natasha whispered as we sprinted up the stairs and headed to find them.

Not caring to be polite, I kicked the door down and it swung open, revealing three boys who looked like your typical tough guy boys that hated me in high school. That only fueled the fire of my anger and Steve seemed angry too. Luckily, we had a plan to keep our anger down.

"What do you want? Holy crap! You're Captain America! You're Iron Man! You're the Black Widow!" They gasped happily.

Natasha seemed to be done with their nonsense as was I. I walked towards him menacingly. "Yeah, yeah, kid. Now, Steve here tells me that you were beating up Peter Parker."

"What? No, we weren't doing that," Elijah lied but the menacing suit was starting to make him crack.

"Then explain what I saw earlier with Elijah holding his arms back and Connor and Flash punching him?" Steve crossed his arms.

Connor was stammering and Elijah was trying to figure out how to get himself out of this situation. Steve frowned at him and crossed his arms.

"Why do you care?" Flash frowned. "It's not like he's your kid or something."

"Actually," I answered as I stepped forward towards him, grabbing his arm." He is. I raised him since he was a baby."

Flash gasped in shock and laughed. "Penis Peter wasn't just being an ass after all."

My anger deepened and I glared at him. "What did you just call him?"

"I didn't call him anything," Flash was starting to get scared.

"Good. Now, I don't want you anywhere near Peter ever again. All three of you. If I find out that you have been, things will be much worse for you." I let go of him and headed out the door.

My job to threaten them was done. Peter was safe now.


	3. The School Meeting and Epilogue

The Protected Avenger

The School Meeting

(A/N: I know, I know, boring title but I couldn't think of another title! Sadly, this is going to be the last part since I only planned on this story being three parts. If you want me to continue it, I gladly will. I enjoy writing Avengers fanfiction, especially with Tony as a father. My next fanfiction will most likely be an original character (OC) daughter of Tony Stark and Stephen Strange. Or one about Tony saving an abused Peter! You pick! I hope you like end!)

A few months had passed since the Avengers found out about my "daily beatings" from Flash, Elijah and Connor. That day, Dad, Steve and Natasha had gone to talk with them and convinced them to leave me alone. I was confined to the infirmary that day until Papa was sure that I wasn't going to suffer a concussion. It was quite boring but eventually Dad, Papa and I went home for the night. Ned visited me the same day and was glad to hear the beatings would stop.

School became better after the talk they had. Though they still would knock things out of my hand or give me looks, they tended to leave me alone now. It paid off to have such protective fathers and guardians. They weren't legally my guardians, but it didn't make a difference. I was surrounded by love and it made me feel happy. It made me see that tons of people loved me.

I also wasn't allowed to be home alone for quite a while. After school, one of the Avengers would always pick me up after school. It usually ended up being Steve or Natasha who were coming since the others were busy. Dad and Papa made more of an effort to get home earlier and talk to me. So, everything seemed to be alright.

I was heading to grab my stuff to head home, wondering which Avenger would pick me up after school today. In my mind, I hoped it was Papa. Papa seemed to be upset with himself that I had been getting bullied without his knowledge. Tears had even been in his eyes. He seemed to not show it, but Dad and I knew. He seemed to get over it when spending time with me.

"Flash Thompson, Elijah Wilson, Connor Anderson and Peter Stark, please report to room 100," Mrs. Greyson, the secretary requested over the intercom.

 _Room 100? That's my English class. Why would Mrs. Dalton want me? Was I in trouble?_ Not questioning anything, I headed down to the room with my backpack slung over my shoulder. Maybe one of the Avengers was picking me up from that room since I was having trouble in English. It just wasn't that interesting. It was a B so Dad and Papa weren't that made at me. It's not like I got straight A's though I got pretty decent grades, As and B's.

Most of the kids were heading the opposite direction so I was going against the grain basically with the other kids. I held onto my bag with my one good arm. The cast was off but I was still in a brace for one more week. It wasn't as hard to carry things, but Dad and Papa were still gentle towards my healing arm. Dad would let me slack off on chores but I had a feeling that was going to stop soon. Every night, Papa would check my arm to see if it was okay. My parents were pretty caring and I loved that about them.

I opened the door to room 100 and I was startled to see all the Avengers there in the room with the meeting. Dad and Papa rushed over to give me a hug, their eyes full of love and support. With a smile, Dad hugged me first and smiled at me with a brief, "Hey, Kiddo." Papa hugged me too and briefly said, "Hello, son."

The door closed and Papa and Dad stood on either side of me protectively, each having one arm on each side of me, ready to fight if needed. Dad's Iron Man suit was standing behind him, ready to be put on if he needed to do it. Papa's cloak was ready to choke someone and he looked ready to do use sorcery. Steve was in his full uniform, his shield on his back like a backpack. Thor was standing there, looking fierce with his hammer in his hand. Clint and Natasha looked ready to do damage, looking tough while Gamora had that killing look in her eyes again. Peter was standing there, also looking tough. Bucky was on the side with him, looking pretty scary to most who didn't know his nature. Groot (with Rocket on his shoulder) was as tall as the room, standing next to Peter. Scott had used his suit to become the full length of the room. Bruce hadn't become the Hulk yet, though he looked like he was ready to. I was so thankful that I was their friend and not their enemy or a supervillain.

Flash's parents were there too, standing there in fear at seeing the Avengers gathered together while ready to fight. His father was tall and thin, with black hair and brown eyes, about the same shade as him. His mother was a bit shorter, but still a bit tall, also about that shade. Elijah's mother stood there, clearly thinking that her son is innocent while Connor's parents thought the same. Mr. Walter was looking a bit scared himself at seeing all the Avengers in one room, in battle mode.

Dad was looking pretty angry and that wasn't good. If Dad was angry, that meant he most likely would grab his Iron Man suit.

"Well, thanks for coming…parents…and guardian of Mr. Peter Parker," Mr. Walter looked scared at Steve and Thor who were the toughest Avengers. I looked over at Dad who had his arms crossed.

"About two months too late," Papa muttered under his breath, but the ones who knew him well and were used to him had heard him.

A slight smile spread on Dad's face and even Steve was starting to laugh a little.

"Yes, anyways, I know that something happened and I want to get it settled. I don't want this small issue to remain a problem," Mr. Walter.

"'Small issue?' Do you call being beat to a pulp a small issue?" Steve asked angrily.

"I don't think my son would consider it a small issue," Dad added, both looking at him menacingly. Papa had a look of total anger in his eyes.

Mr. Walter seemed to regret his words that angered Steve and my dad. "N-no, I don't consider that a small issue. Let's move on and get the full story from Peter. I want you to tell us what happened."

"You scared the puny human," Thor commented as he, Dad and Steve smirked.

I sighed and started telling my story from the start. I told of how I asked them to be friends in kindergarten and they said no. I told of when they started to bully me and make me cry quite often, laughing at me crying. As I told the story, Dad and Papa were looking angry but also quite sad at hearing it. Thor, Steve and Natasha started to look angrier at Elijah, Flash and Connor. I told of them beating me and then of them lying to get out of it.

"Oh, he's just lying for attention," Flash muttered. "Penis Peter is just a wimp who doesn't know where is place is." He didn't seem to remember that Avengers were all around him.

Dad's face was starting to become red and Flash's face waivered, regretting that he said that in front of Dad.

"How can you even prove my son did it?" Amanda asked. "He's probably framing Flash since Flash is much more popular."

Dozens of eyes turned towards her and Steve coldly looked at her. "How can we prove it? Well, he's _still_ recovering from the beating Flash, Elijah and Connor here gave him and is terrified of them."

"What beating?" Elijah pretended to act innocent.

It didn't bother me, but Dad looked ready to put his suit on again. He had backed up into his suit, an angry look on his face.

"Well, since you can't seem to remember, I'll refresh your memory. Peter had a broken arm that still is broken by the way. Well, it has a brace on it. Anyhow, he had dozens of gashes and bruises on his face. They took about a month to heal. He could barely breathe or walk when Steve took him to us," Papa looked at him. "Does that refresh your memory, morons?"

Elijah started to shake in his boots. Connor laughed. "How do you know that he didn't just beat himself up to get attention and to get us expelled?"

"Why on earth would he do that?" Thor asked with Clint starting to grab an arrow but Natasha shook her head at him.

"I don't know Maybe he's jealous?" Flash looked at my fathers who had dark looks on their faces. They were quite protective of me.

"Jealous of you? Yeah right," I muttered. "I at least have a brain and a heart, Scarecrow and Tin Man."

Everyone in the room started to chuckle and Thor high-fived me at the joke Dad and Papa looked with proud looks at me.

It really was sad to see what Flash, Elijah and Connor were going to have to deal with, but I had no pity for them. They beat me senseless and I would've died if not for Steve interfering. So, no, I didn't pity them, not even a little. While I didn't want them to get the worst punishment, I wanted to get a restraining order to keep them away from me.

"At least I can get a girl," Flash smirked but frowned again,

Dad looked at them. "With the punishment that you're going to get? You'll be lucky if you ever leave a prison cell."

Amanda gasped but Papa didn't look surprised. None of the Avengers did. I guess that's what they were talking about in the Avenger meetings that I had to miss. While it sucked, it also helped boost my grade and now I had all A's which pleased my fathers.

"You can't send my son to jail," Amanda glared at him.

Dad dryly laughed. "I can and will, Amanda Thompson. You don't know how many lawyers I have lined up. Your son made a mistake when messing with Peter Stark, right from the first day."

Dad being tough really wasn't all that shocking to me. It was something I was used to, living with him ever since I was a baby. Though he was tough on me (no, he didn't use physical punishment), he wasn't the touchy-feely type. He did tell me he loved me and gave me affection, though. He wanted to show that he was better than his father.

With Dad being rich, he had dozens of lawyers that could get his way whenever he wanted to, being a billionaire. Since it concerned me, I wasn't surprised that Dad had already pulled quite a few strings. When things concerned me, he was ready to do whatever it took. He was ready to get everyone to do as I asked. When I was a kid, Dad loved taking me in his flashy cars just to show them I was his son. He still will do that and did quite often after I was recovering from my beating.

"You see, Peter is a junior Avenger," Steve walked towards Dad and winked at me. "When you mess with an Avenger, his fellow Avengers will be right behind him. You also messed with a child. We don't take kindly to that. We've beat supervillains and aliens tougher than you."

"You're right Steve," Clint smirked "Peter is the baby Avenger. When you mess with him, the adult Avengers are certainly going to save him and protect him."

Amanda looked in fear at Clint and saw the arrows on his back. Natasha's eyes were red and it looked seriously cool. Though, Elijah's mom and Connor's parents were still terrified at what was happening. Mr. Walter had stopped talking and allowed the Avengers to do what they came to do.

"Now, I believe your sons have something to say to Peter," Natasha spoke with an angry look.

"Sorry," They mumbled as I nodded.

It was weird to see them terrified instead of me being terrified. Connor was almost in tears, but seemed to be blinking them away. His parents glared at my parents and had their hands on his shoulders. Elijah was looking scared at Thor who had a grin on his face from seeing them get what they deserve. His mother was looking appalled at her son. Flash still had a smirk, but it disappeared when Steve glared at him and Natasha looking ready to kick him.

The boys looked pretty terrified, but my pity was little to none right now. Looking at Dad, I glanced at him and he winked at me, making me laugh. Papa was looking around the room and then at me, his doctor side starting to take over. When his doctor side came over, he was tough. He knew what I should and shouldn't do, so it was impossible to hide things from him.

"I-I'm glad that we apologized," Mr. Walter got the courage to speak again.

"He's still scared," Thor whispered at Dad who gave him a "shut up" look.

"I can see that, thank you Thor." Dad sarcastically replied. "I'm not blind or dumb.

I do have eyes."

"Don't fight," Papa told with a stern glance.

Though I hardly got in trouble, I knew that glance well. When I was in trouble, it was a look I didn't like. Thankfully, I didn't see that look often. I usually behaved as a child, according to Dad and Papa. I was a happy boy that was usually in his own little world. It helped that I had two superhero fathers to shield me from how the world works and how mean it was. As a kid, I was just happy to play with my fathers and to get new toys.

"What will their punishment be?" Elijah's mother, Rachel, spoke as Dad and Papa put their hands on my shoulders.

My mind was wandering to another place and Dad didn't seem to stop me. It quickly came back to reality and I looked at my fingers. Though I was glad that my problem would be gone, I was also a bit embarrassed. I needed my fathers to even stop my arguments. Though, Dad and Papa seemed happy to help.

"All three boys will be expelled. There will be charges against them as well," Mr. Walter answered, starting to look a little afraid.

"How long will they go to jail?" I whispered to Dad.

"Most likely a year and then they'll get a restraining order put on them. They can't go anywhere near you anymore."

"That'll cost us a fortune!" Rachel complained.

"If your sons admit they're guilty, it can be easy. They'll go to jail for a year, but then they get 200 hours of community service each. We will also be putting a restraining order on them. They can never go near Peter again."

I looked up at Dad and then fiddled with the strap of my backpack.

"That's the lightest that they'll get, but if you cooperate, that's what'll happen," Papa agreed, while Thor let me touch his hammer.

The parents agreed and then the Avengers started flooding out of the classroom, leaving my fathers and me together.

"Dad, will they get hurt in jail?" I asked as we headed towards the exit.

He shook his head. "No, but they won't like jail. Are you alright, Peter? I hope we didn't scare you too bad."

I shook my head. "Let's go home and play Minecraft."

Dad laughed. "That's my boy."

….

Another month had passed since the meeting. About a week ago, we all had gathered in court and decided on the boys' fate. Like Dad said, they were going to jail for a year as well as having to do some community service. They also were expelled and prohibited from coming within 500 feet of me. Dad upped it to 1000 so they couldn't come anywhere near me now.

Me? Well, I was starting to thrive and be a happy boy. I was starting to talk to MJ and I could talk to Liz freely without feeling worried. At school, my grades remained straight A's and I was the highest in my class this. I started dating Liz this past year and we really hit it off. She even liked my fathers, which made me incredibly happy.

" _You really don't mind how protective my fathers are?" I asked as we headed out the door and down the street to grab a bite to eat._

 _She laughed and shook her head, grabbing my hand. "No, Peter. As long as we're together, I don't care. You saw how my dad was. Though, it is pretty cool that you have two superhero fathers."_

" _Most times, it is. Other times, it really sucks," I laughed as we headed down to eat together._

" _I'm just happy that you're alright now and away from those bullies."_

" _You are so sweet, Liz. Thank you. I love you," The words made me blush._

 _She smiled at me. "I love you too."_

I was back to being Peter Parker…Spiderman. I had an awesome best friend, two superhero parents and a cute girlfriend. Life was great!

(A/N: The end! I hope you liked it! Peter gets the ending he deserves since he's adorable and should be protected at all times. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it! –Sam)


End file.
